Pluripotent stem cells obtained from the inner cell mass (ICM) of a blastocyst are known to have high ability to form a chimera. However, pluripotent stem cells obtained from an embryo at a more advanced developmental stage (e.g., an epiblast or later embryo) have been considered to be inferior in the ability to form a chimera (Non Patent Literatures 1 to 3).